


An Unexpected Gift

by white_cross_b



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_cross_b/pseuds/white_cross_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken wasn't aware of the exact time as it became 12:00am on December 23rd. He hadn't been counting down the seconds to his birthday, but when Aya gave the signal, he knew it had come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written really quick this morning for Ken's birthday

  
Ken wasn't aware of the exact time as it became 12:00am on December 23rd. He hadn't been counting down the seconds to his birthday, but when Aya gave the signal, he knew it had come, and he launched his attack. With a few skillful slashes, his target was down, and his part in the mission was over.

Then his presents arrived.

An alarm had been sounded and guards rushed into the room, guns drawn and ready for action. Three, four, hell, maybe six. They were unaware of what they had walked into and completely unprepared despite their weapons, and Ken snuffed them out as if they were candles on his birthday cake, his exhilaration at living to see another year driving him into a frenzy of slashing claws as he tore each guard limb from limb, unmindful of the blood and gore. It wasn't until his steel claws screeched against the metal of Aya's katana that he stilled.

"Ken. It's over," Aya said simply.

Ken retracted his claws, his chest heaving as he struggled to regain control, pushing the animalistic rage inside him back into the shadows once again. He had really lost it this time, he thought, as he surveyed the carnage around him. The guards were slashed beyond recognition, the floor slick with blood. He hadn't even noticed Aya's entrance until he had stopped Ken's bugnuks with his blade. The thought should have worried him, but he was pumped too full of adrenaline to care. Aya looked at him with narrowed eyes, and before Ken could properly think through what he was about to do, he had Aya shoved up against the nearest wall, pressing their lips together. He ignored the grunt of surprise as Aya's back hit the wall and his mouth moved over Aya's, tongue demanding entrance as it slid inside. Then Aya was shoving him backward, wiping his mouth on his leather glove, glaring daggers.

"Do that again and you're dead, Hidaka," Aya hissed.

Ken just grinned. 12:15 and he had gotten everything that he wanted for his 20th birthday. Hopefully he'd live to see 21.


End file.
